Prophet
by Renesmeelover12
Summary: When the guys get a job from Cas they think its a done deal but when is it ever a done deal for them?  From the author of Bellarossa!
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so new supernatural story not sure were it will go but I already have the seen were they meet the prophet in my mind It was the reason for this chapter and anything that follows it .**

**No promises on update or things like that.**

**BTW a new chapter of _BELLAROSSA_**_****_**should be up soon I redid the first two chapters so enjoy that and enjoy this tidbit of a kinda first chapter.**

Dean rolled over to look at the clock and decided that if there wasn't some demon to kill that was toting pie and coffee than he had every right to go back to bed. Sam on the other hand felt differently and told him to get up and get ready no time for a shower. Dean pushed the cover over and down and sat up in bed noticing Cas standing by the window and the heavy roar of early morning rain and wind.

"where are we going at –he checked the clock again- 2:16 in the morning" Was dean response to the early awakening , simply because if there was a job , there was a job.

"Cas says we need to protect a girl he says he was told by his superiors, high up in rank but hard to tell just how far" Sam was a well of knowledge as always but he didn't sound very happy about the early morning duty call. Dean wasn't either but if there's a job there's a job, no if and or buts. But he _was_ wondering why she was so important. So he of course just had to ask.

"Hey Cas whys this chick so important anyway and what's with the 2 A.M. wake up call far as I know there's no angle boot camp in the bible" Dean called over to the window of the two bed hotel room.

Cas looked over with the faint frown that seemed to always be in place and waited a few seconds before responding wondering about the girl himself. "She's important because as far as I was informed she's something of a prophet she draws out what she sees but does not write it out. The reason for the early departure is because as would a prophet the girl must be kept alive, As far as I know no one knows what she's seen but she doesn't have a guardian because we were uninformed of her need so while there trying to figure everything out you two and to a degree me are her protection. If I were you I would guide her with my life who knows how they would react if you were to fail" He finished with a hard stare.

Dean stood up and clapped his hands once then proclaimed that they should 'gets this show on the road' and then plucked his keys of the nightstand.

"so were we going"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had NOT wanted to do it like this. His idea had been to investigate something for the FBI or something not have Sam and him climb in threw the window then have Cas 'flutter' in. But that's what ended up happening the fate was sealed when they walked around the house and saw the open screen-less window to her bedroom were Cas was waiting. To 'Flutter ' on in.

Sam and dean looked at each other .Sam raised his open palms to about wais height from were they had been hanging limply at his side in a gesture meant to mean something like 'meh go for it'. Dean sighed and shook his head before grabbing the top of the windowsill and slipping into the apartment, one of two of the beneath ground floor. The other apartment was empty, had been for months.

The window started at the level the rough ground gave way to grass and weeds and continued up from there so it wasn't much of a fall. Dean was used to doing thing like this so when he gasped and reached for his gun Sam knew something was up in the room and so he quickly scrambled down into the room and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the bed.

"Well that's rude, as it is my room you just broke into" Said a girl sitting on the bed a phone clutched in her hand a pen in the other. A notebook was laying on her crossed legs a page of it half filled with writing. There was a purple beat up folder lying near her legs to the right of her, it had marks and lines and other normal wear and tear of a folder you needed to replace.

" Sorry you ah Victoria" Dean asked as he lowered his gun to the floor but kept it out, just incase.

" Viper" she snapped at him the returned to what she was doing ,which Sam suddenly realized was checking them out. Sam lightly blushed and looked down briefly but snapped his head up when she spoke her next words as he wondered what all she knew.

" You know you Winchester boys don't disappoint ,I mean look at you all grown up and sexy you were cute kids but ah how the life of a hunter hardens a person" she said looking carefully at Dean.

Cas then took the time to 'Flutter' in as Dean would say latter.

Sorry to end it here but I gotta go hope you like it I will try to update my other stories soon but who knows.

DISCLAMER ,I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT , ANY OC'S AND ANY OOC-NESS I MAY SPEW OUT.


End file.
